A Hard Week  SWAT Kats Fanfic
by LugiaLuver1
Summary: A week in the life of Kiddera  My OC , Chance, and Jake. For more information on Kiddera, go to my DA account, LugiaLuver1.


9/20/10 9:45-11:00

Kiddera shut the door to the home/workshop she shared with Chance and Jake in the salvage yard. To anyone who came with their cars for a tuneup, or some tourist to Megakat City looking around, it was just an ordinary, run-down mechanics garage, but what nobody else knew was that the secret base for the famous SWAT Kats lay underneath all the garbage and scrap metal on the surface of the land.

"Hey there, Kiddo!" Chance called out, looking up from the car he and Jake were repairing. "Where've ya been?"

The three of them were the best of friends and the best the Enforcers had to offer, that is, until Commander Feral fired Chance and Jake and Kiddera quit. The three of them had been a team since they were kids, and their bond still stood strong to this day. Together they were the SWAT Kats, T-Bone, Razor, and Sky.

"Felina had some stuff for me to pick up," she replied, setting down a couple of miscellaneous, broken machines.

"What'd she give you?" Jake asked, always ready to tinker with something they could use around their home, base, or to turn into some sort of weapon they could use.

"For one thing, a phone. She figured it'd help pick up business." Seeing the look on Jake's face, she added, "No it's not broken. It was given to her for some reason, but she didn't need it, so she gave it to me, along with some broken equipment."

"Cool!" Jake set down his wrench to go have a look.

"Heh... Same ol' Jake," Chance laughed and came over to give Kidd a hug and a light kiss on the cheek.

Kidd smiled. She loved life here with her best friends. She didn't care if it didn't pay much or wasn't as exciting as being an Enforcer was, the SWAT Kats work made up for that!

The phone was set up by that afternoon, and after a call to Calico Briggs, Deputy Mayor of Megakat City and their best customer, their number was spread as far as Callie could send it, and by morning, calls were flooding in for auto-repairs.

"Gosh!" Jake exclaimed. Hanging up the phone after writing down yet another appointment on their list, "That's the eighth call today!"

"Callie did a good job spreading the word," Chance replied, looking at the list, tail twitching, "Most of these kats are important people!"

Kidd walked in as he said that. "That's not all! The SWAT Kats have a press conference to go to this afternoon to answer questions for various news reporters."

Jake started. "How are we ever going to manage all this? We're booked through tomorrow on jobs at the moment!"

"Aren't you familiar with these kinds of things, Kiddo?

"Meaning the news reporters? Yeah, I've had some experience," knowing where this was leading to, "but shouldn't all three of us show up for that?"

"We should," Jake said, leaning his arms on the counter, "but right now we can't. You've had experience, so you can cope on your own where Chance and I can't, and we'll be able to handle the repairs here on our own while you're gone."

"I guess..."

"Besides, you can still help with repairs before the conference," Chance added. "Our first job should come in in an hour or so."

Work came and went all day. At times there were two cars crammed into their slightly cluttered garage. Kidd left for the press conference at noon and wasn't able to come back till three. Chance and Jake had the TV on the news so they could see what was happening.

As soon as Kidd was back and changed, she went straight to work in the garage. They had seven jobs that day, and three more scheduled for the next as well as another news conference for Kidd to get to.

Later that evening, after jobs were done, and they were lounging on the couch watching Scardey Kat they finally had a chance to relax.

"Oh..." Kiddera stretched. " I don't even think Enforcers training was that hard..."

Jake nodded in agreement. Chance was half-asleep. Even Scardey Kat being chased by monsters and blown up by a bomb from a hot she-kat didn't help keep him awake. If David Litterbin had been on, though, he would have been out.

He yawned, standing up, and said, "Considering how much work we had today, and how busy tomorrow's going to be, I say it's time to call it a night."

The next three days were just as hectic as the first, constantly working on some job, and there being a conference from noon to around three. Even still, Kidd managed to help the guys out with the jobs, spend some down time with them, spend a bit of time with her parents, AND take care of her duties as SWAT Kat Sky.

By Friday, things had slowed down a lot. There wasn't as many jobs, but the conferences persisted and Chance and Jake were still stuck in the garage with jobs. Once again, Kidd left on her own to go and answer questions for the Mayor, Callie, and the countless news reporters.

Ann Gora, reporter for the Kats Eye News, started off the questions today. "SWAT Kat Sky, if I may ask, how are you and your partners, T-Bone and Razor, so close? Of all the teams in Megakat City, you SWAT Kats seem to be the closest. Why is that?"

Murmurs of agreement followed from the other reporters and their cameramen.

"Well, Ann," replied Sky, somewhat drowsy from all the work done that week. "I have to say that the reason T, Razor, and I are so close is because we trust each other. We know each other so well that we can tell what the other's going to do ahead of time."

The questions kept on coming and back at the garage, work done for the moment, Chance and Jake watched on.

"Man, she's really wiped," Jake said looking towards Chance. "Think we should call her back in?"

"Yeah. She's done twice as much work as we have this week. She needs a break."

Walking over to the counter in the kitchen, Chance picked up an earpiece.

"Hey, Kiddo?"

Back at the conference, Sky held up a finger and then pushed a button on a matching earpiece she was wearing. "Yeah...?"

"Why don't you come on back to base. You've answered enough questions for a long while."

"Ok..." She turned her attention back to the crowd. "Sorry guys. Gotta head back to base."

A few moans of protest from reporters who still had questions were heard.

"I think that Sky's answered enough questions," Callie said with a firm look. "She's been here five days in a row. I think that's enough of her time that we've wasted."

"Thanks, Callie." Sky gave her a small smile, and Callie could see how tired she was.

"Get some rest. We can't have you being tired if we really need you guys later."

All she could do was nod and head over to her cycle.

Back at the base, she changed out of her uniform and went topside. Rubbing her eyes she went and sat on the couch while Chance and Jake were cleaning up the garage.

It wasn't long before the guys came in. Chance ruffled her hair while Jake went to go see about making lunch.

"You just relax, Kiddo. You've done enough work for a month."

"I'm not that tired..." She yawned. "Besides, I can't let you and Jake do all the work!"

"Yes you can, and you will. Just sit here and watch something other than the news. If any other jobs come in, Jake and I can handle it, as well as any SWAT Kat jobs."

"Fine..." She apparently wasn't very pleased with this...

After a short, but very good lunch, another job came in, which Chance and Jake went to take care of, with a lot of fussing from Kidd.

She pulled her legs up onto the couch and started to flip through channels. Nothing really good was on. "No Scardey Kat, darn..." She settled for David Litterbin. Being as tired as she was, and after just having lunch, she started to doze off. Before long, she was asleep on the couch, remote in lap and head on her arms on the side of the couch.


End file.
